Michael Carter (New Earth)
Real Name: Michael Jon Carter Nicknames: No known nicknames Former Aliases: No known former aliases Other Current Aliases: No other known current aliases __TOC__ Status Occupation: Businessman Legal Status: Legal status unknown Identity: Secret Marital Status: Single Group Affiliation: Justice League of America, The Conglomerate, Extreme Justice, Super Buddies Base of Operations: Metropolis, New York City Origin Michael Carter was a college football star in the 25th Century when he was forced to leave the sport due to his illegal wagering on himself. Taking a job as a night watchman at the Metropolis Space Museum Michael became fascinated by the displays of 20th Century hero's. With the help of the robot Skeets, a fellow security officer, Michael stole a Legion flight ring, Brainiac 5's forcefield belt as well as other items from the displays and travelled back in time to the 20th Century. Place of Birth: Metropolis 25th Century Place of Death: Metropolis 21st Century Known Relatives: Daniel Carter, (21st Century ancestor), Michelle Carter (aka Goldstar) (deceased) First Appearance: Booster Gold 1 (1986) Final Appearance: 52 15 (2006) History Using the technology he stole from the 25th Century, Michael Carter became the hero Booster Gold, and on one of his first missions saved the life of the President of the United States. This act rewarded him with instant fame which he cashed in on, becoming quite wealthy. Unfortunatly, his manager stole a large amount of his money leaving Booster with little. Booster Gold was a main player in the revamped Justice League International, run by Maxwell Lord, during the late 80's. Teaming up with his good friend Blue Beetle (Ted Kord) the two of them caused some major trouble for the league and led to some of the funnier storylines, including the setting up of a casino on a living island. During the battle with Doomsday (a name that Booster coined to describe the monster who would eventually kill Superman) his suit was destroyed, leaving him no longer able to function as a superhero. His friend Ted Kord (Blue Beetle) came to the rescue and built him a new suit, although it was much bulkier and tended to malfunction. During a battle with the Overmaster, Booster again lost his suit and this time his arm. Ted Kord again built Booster a new suit and constructed Booster a cybernetic arm. This incarnation of the Justice League of America eventually fell apart and Booster Gold joined with Extreme Justice. It was during his time with this team that Booster made a deal with Monarch who restored his arm. Another new costume was constructed, this time in part from Skeets, bringing Booster back to his former level of powers. After the death of Sue Dibny, Booster, becoming disallusioned with his fellow heros, gave up his Booster Gold identity and returned to normal civilian life. This did not last long, as he joined with his friend Blue Beetle to find who was manipulating Kord Industries, an investigation that lead to the death of Ted Kord (Blue Beetle). During the following crisis, Booster brought together former team members of his version of the Justice League of America to help find the killers. After Superman lost his powers fighting Superboy-Prime, Booster attempted to fill the void he had left in Metropolis. Signing many lucrative sponsorship contracts, he used Skeets's knowledge of the future to be in exactly the right place at the right time to perform a heroic deed. He also, on at least one occassion, hired an actor to pose as a supervillain and subsequently "defeated" him. The actor later came forward, however, and Booster's credibility was immediately lost. When a ballostro brought a nuclear submarine into the middle of Metropolis, Booster tried to reclaim his lost glory by defeating the beast. However, he had no luck until Supernova arrived to teleport the creature away. The submarine had been damaged, and was in immediate danger of setting off a nuclear explosion in the middle of the city. Booster managed to lift the vessel in his forcefield and fly it out of harm's way. However, he was killed in the blast. Characteristics Height: 6'5" Weight: 215 lbs (98 kg) Eyes: Blue Hair: Blond Unusual Features: No unusual features Powers Known Powers: No known powers. Known Abilities: No known abilities. Strength Level: Strength level unknown Miscellaneous Equipment: Power Suit, Wristbands, Legion Flight Ring, Force Field Belt. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: Wristbands contain blasters. Notes * No special notes. Trivia * Recommended Readings * Booster Gold #1 * 52 Related Articles *Booster Gold/Appearances External Links * References * ---- Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Blond Hair Category:Single Characters